Saving You
by FaberryLovexoxo
Summary: Rachel is being bullied In school and haves no friends. Her dads are out on business trip again and her mom Shelby doesn't want her. One day something horrible happens...She gets raped. Who is going to help her get through this?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the halls of mckinley High school. I walked to my locker, opened it and got my book and a pencil from my Pink pencil folder With gold stars on it. Just when i closed my locker and turned around to walk to class, the cold icy Slushie hit my face. I could hear everyone else in the hallway laugh at me.  
I just wanted to break down in tears right there on the floor, But i couldn´t, i just couldn´t. So, I ran to the nearest bathroom, holding back tears. When i got there I got cleaned up and changed clothes. "Thank god I always keep spare clothes in my bag" I though to myself.

At 2:30 I was walking to glee club with my head down and eyes Watching every step I take. When I get there There's only 3 persons there. Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"God Manhands Is so annoying and ugly...Why is she even in glee no one even likes her" Santana said as she saw me walking in

"She only does it for attention, Such a diva!" Quinn says

I walk to a seat in the back row looking down on the floor, sat down with tears in my eyes. "No Rachel don't let them fall, don't let them see your crying. Your A strong girl and doesnt let bullies get to you" I thought As I was holding the tears back as hard as I can.

"What's the matter Berry? Sitting in the back today hmm?

"leave me alone" I say, trying to sound like i wasn't about to cry at any second. Thank god I'm a good actor.

"God Why are you even here? Your just a Fat ugly Untalanted and a Unwanted bitch anyway" She says as she sits down again.

"Just shut up already!" I say as one tear falls, I couldn't hold them back anymore, it was just too much and i couldn't handle it any more.

"Are you going to cry now too? Aww why don't you go home to mommy and cry? Oh wait you don't have a mom Because who wants a Fat and ugly child when they can have my kid?" Quinn says

Thats it, I can't take it anymore! I ran out of the room hearing they laugh after me. I run to my car and gets in and drives home. When I get home I run up to my room and collapse on my bed, Tears streaming down my face. After 10 Minutes of bawling my eyes out, I get up and goes downstairs. When I get there I see a dark figure in the corner of the living room.

"I've been waiting for you" the person says as he grabs my arm and drags me upstairs again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been waiting for you" the person says before dragging me upstairs.

"let go! Stop it!"

I scream but stop when he slaps me Hard across the face. "Shut up bitch you deserve this" he threw me on the bed and got on top of me. I couldn't see his face because it was too dark and he had a mask but I think I knew who it was because I recognized his voice. He started hitting, slapping ,punching and kicking me. All i could do was lay there and cry.

I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He punched my ribs and I started crying even more and when he kicked my stomach I screamed, but that I regretted the second after. "Shut up whore you are going to enjoy this" He ripped my shirt and bra off and started Sucking and biting on my breasts And I cried out in pain.

"P-please stop it h-hurts" I cried "Stop? haha oh no I just started" the person said as he bit my breast so hard it started bleeding. "Pl-please" "ugh I'm tired of your talking" He said as he took a gag and put it over my mouth so I couldn't talk or scream. He ripped off my skirt and panties. I tried to talk but I couldn't. I could just lay there and cry, I felt so helpless and alone. When he started taking off his pants I understood where this was going. I tried to get up but he was sitting on me so I started kicking and screaming but the screams were muffles because of the gag. He slapped me hard and kicked my stomach.

"Listen here you little slut I'm gonna do this and you are going to enjoy it if you try to escape or kick me on more time, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks" he took off his underwear and with one painful thrust, everything was taken from me. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until I started bleeding. He slide out of me, stood up and started getting dressed. I was just there naked, crying. "This was fun, we should do it again some time"

he said before he climbed out of the window and disappeared in the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a shower And putting My Pajamas on, I went to bed and broke Down crying. I had no one.

I needed my dads-They weren't home.

I needed a Mom-She didn't want me.

I needed a friend-I didn't have any friends.

I'm Unwanted, A waste of space. They say god never makes mistakes, Well I am a mistake. No one wants me, no one cares about me. Fat, Ugly, Manhands, Whore, slut, bitch, Ru-Paul, Dwarf and the list with things they've called me goes on. "You're just a waste of space.

"You're unwanted, a nobody" I kept repeating in my head as I slowly Cried myself to sleep.

6:00 The next morning My alarm goes off. I groan, gets up and goes and looks in the mirror. I had Bruises all over my body and they hurt like hell. The bite marks on my breasts probably needs stitches, but there's no way I'm going to the hospital. I don't want anyone to find out about the rape, I just want to forget it. Easier said than done I guess.

I put on a baggy shirt and a pair of jeans, No skirt and animal sweater today. I put on my make up, trying to cover the bruises in my face. When I'm done with that I go downstairs and Brush my teeth, Get in the car and drives to school, Not in the mood for breakfast.

"A new day in hell" I mumbles as I Get out And Goes inside. I'm walking with my books Pressed against my chest and My head down Avoiding everyone's looks. I walked in the classroom And sat down in my seat, waiting for everyone to come. "Ugh Not Ru-Paul again" Santana said as she walked in with Quinn and Brittany. I keep Looking down On my books Trying to ignore everything she says.

"Wow Berry finally not skirts and Animal sweaters Congratulations" she says Sarcastically, before everyone else starts to come. When everyone Finally is in the classroom, the teacher starts talking. I'm not really listening, I'm just starring Down at my books, Holding back tears.

"Rachel?" I hear someone say behind me as they tap my shoulder So I turn around And Looks who's behind me, Quinn. The most popular girl in McKinley high, the girl with the Beautiful Blonde Locks, the girl with the Most beautiful green eyes on the whole planet, the girl I've had a crush on since 6th grade, But it's just a stupid crush. Nothing that's ever gonna happen. She's Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader. There's no way I'm ever going to date her, she hates me.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale" she says with her sweet voice, God I love that voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said my voice breaking At the end.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure...Why do you even care? It's not like you care about me...or like me"

Just when she's about to Open her mouth and say something, the bel rings. Everyone get up and Hurries out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Guys!" Mr Shue says as he turns around and claps his hands, like he always does. "Today we are going to perform The songs you had For homework last week."

"Shit! I've totally forgot about that!" I thought Nervously

"Umm Rachel why don't you Sing your song first?" Mr shue said and everyone looked at me. I kept looking down at my books. "I'm sorry...I...I don't have a song" I said, tears formed in my eyes as everyone looked at me and gasped in shock. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Mr shue said Worried

"Yeah...I'm...Fine. Just not feeling so well" I'm Holding back tears as hard as I can

"Um...okay if you say so...But if you don't feel well you can go home earlier"

"No I'll stay i'm fine..."

"Okay...Santana why don't you go first?"

After glee club I hurried out of the room And went to my locker to get my books. Suddenly I feel Someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and see Quinn Standing there. "Um Hi" she says awkwardly

"Are you sure your okay? You don't seem fine"

"Yeah I'm sure...I'm fine" "Okay..." She says still not convinced "wait...what is that" She Looks closer at my face and feels On one of the bruises in my face

"Oh that's just...a bruise from when I...uh I fell and my right cheek hit the ground" I lied

"...okay...if you say so..." She said Still not Convinced. "Do you want to go home to my place?"

"Yeah...Sure" I said trying to sound like I wasn't about to explode at any second because Quinn just asked me to go home with her, to her house.

"Okay Let's go!" It was an Awkward silence all the way In the car, until Don't rain On my parade got on. I started Singing Along with the song, suddenly The music turned off and Quinn got put of the car.

Quinn's Pov:

"We're here now"

"Okay" Rachel said as She got out and followed Me as I walked to the front door And opened it. "Well um welcome to my house" I started taking off her shoes and coat and She did the same, then followed me to my room.

Quinn's room was Big and Beautiful. It had Light pink walls, a king size bed and a table with A mirror, Her Make-up, hair stuff and some pictures of her with her family and some with her Friends. "Wow, your room is...perfect" The small diva said. I giggled, "Thank you, but I don't like my room, it's too big. I want A Smaller room, it's Cozier" She put Her bag on the floor and sat down on my bed.

"So...What shall we do?"

"I don't Know...Do you have any ideas?"

"No...I'm not really used to the whole friendship thing...because I've never really had a friend..."

She said looking down at her lap

I didn't know what to say, I felt so bad for the Small Brunette. "I'm sorry" was all I Could say "Sorry for what?" the Brunette said with a Confused look on her face"For everything I've done to you...For every time slushie I've thrown at you, for every time I've called you Ru-Paul or Manhands or something else, I know You probably won't forgive me but I Just want you to know that I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you" she said I looked at her with a surprised and shocked look on my face "R-really? I haven't even Forgiven myself for what I've done..." "Well I forgive you" she says again I got up, walked over to her and embraced her in a Warm hug, "thank you..."

Rachel's Pov:

She walked over to me and Gave me a warm, big hug, "thank you..." She said.

'there's something wrong with this, why would Quinn Fabray, Like to be my friend? Why would Quinn Fabray invite me to her house? Why would she even care about me? Is this some kind of joke Were she pretends to be my friend And then all the Cheerios Come in to the room and starts laughing and all that?' I thought While we were hugging Well, I guess I was right.

The second after she pulled away from the Hug all the Cheerios came in the room and started laughing and pointing at me, Quinn Did it too. "Oh my god I can't believe that Man-hands actually thought you were Her friend" Santana said laughing Evil

"I know right! She's such a loser, why would I ever want to be her friend?!"Quinn said laughing loudest of them all.

I felt the Tears forming in my eyes when I Finally got everything together. 'I knew it, Quinn was just Fooling with me! For one second I actually thought she wanted to be my friend. But I guess I was wrong. I felt so betrayed, even more broken than I were before. I thought I finally had someone to help me get trough everything, the rape and the bullying. But no. Of course she was just pretending to Be my friend, why didn't I realize that? The worst thing is that I still love her So much' I thought as all The Cheerios was still laughing loud

"Aww Are you going to cry now? Did you really think that Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and the most popular Girl in school, would be your friend? God Ru-Paul Just go and die already no one wants you here! Your just a waste of space" Santana Said As the HBIC she always is 'Is that what everyone wants? For me to go and die? Well, I guess It would make everyone's life's easier' "Why" I whispered "Just why did you do it?" The laughing Stopped and everyone looked at me

"Please, We did it because it was fun! Your a freak, this is how freaks Deserves to be treated. Am I right girls?" Santana said And everyone nodded while smirking

I started crying, I couldn't help myself anymore. I curled Up in a little ball, hugging my knees, sobbing uncontrollable. That's when they saw them. All the Cheerios Gasped And put their hands over their mouths as they saw the huge bruises on my inner tight and on my face. as fast as they saw them, I think They all Felt guilty for playing with her like this.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Quinn said as she Sat down next to me. But I didn't trust her this time, I got up, grabbed my bag, ran out to the car And got it, Tears streaming down my face. I heard Quinn call my name and telling me to come back, but I didn't. I couldn't trust her anymore. As fast as I got home I unlocked the door, ran to my room and threw myself on the bed, Bawling.

I've never been so Humiliated. I knew something wasn't right when she First asked me if I was okay in class. "How could I be so stupid? I should have known She Wouldn't be my friend" i told myself as I Cried myself to sleep I barely got any sleep that night. I woke up from having nightmares about the raping. They just felt so real, like it happened all Over again.

I didn't want to go to school, but I have to. I know all the Cheerios Will either Wonder were I got all the bruises, or make fun of me for thinking Quinn would Be my friend. I sighed and got up. After getting dressed And covering my bruises as good as I could, I got in the car and drove to school.

"This is going to be A hard day" I thought as I Parked my car in the Parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so My whole Last chapter Got deleted Idk how but it did and Because some people didn't like Puckelberry I'm gonna do a new chapter five and no puckelberry. I did puckelberry because some people told me they didn't want Faberry and Rachel shouldn't forgive Quinn but now I'm gonna do Faberry. And I just wanted to say I might not have the best English and all that because 1. I'm Swedish 2. I started learning  
Real English in like 5th grade and I'm in 6th grade now 3. I have 2 English lessons in a week And we learn almost nothing so the most of my English I've Learnt by  
My self so I'm so sorry for my bad English. If you want you can give me ideas and tips! once again, I'm sorry I'm gonna try to get better English or whatever and I'm gonna do Faberry again. Or so will I just delete the whole story.


End file.
